Intertwined
by Lillith04
Summary: The shinobi world is a place of secrets that either bring people together, or push them further apart. Two such people happen upon Konoha in the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War and struggle to determine which outcome their secrets, whether known or unknown, will lead them to. Slight AU, will become more so as we go on.


_Hello all! Thank you for taking time to review my work. This story might be a bit different than others you have read, in regards the structure – it's halfway in between a chapter fic and a bunch of drabbles. It will grow and change as I write, and I have a very basic plot line in my mind. If you have any questions, comments, or ideas, please review and I will reply._

* * *

><p>Kankurou groaned, his head pounding, the cold ground he was laying on not helping any. He summoned whatever strength he could, and attempted to roll over, when a firm hand stopped him and forced him to remain on his back.<p>

"Itou-san! The commander is waking up!"

He could feel the movement of the air, the sound of swishing cloth, the rustle of movement.

"Thank you, Aruma-san." A soft hand brushed a chunk of hair out of his face. "I will take over here."

"Hai, Itou-san." The first voice said, before he could feel the movement of the retreating footsteps through the soil."

The hand on his face pried one eye open, and the puppeteer hissed as a bright light burned into his brain. He involuntarily squirmed, but the hand on his face held him firm.

"Easy there, Taicho-sama. It may not be pleasant, but it is a good sign that your eyes react to the light, neh?" The voice chuckled softly. "Why don't we get you sitting up, and maybe some water? You took a nasty hit from that poison, but Mifune-sama wanted me to make sure you up and moving with your division as soon as is safe."

Mifune…. The old Samurai, from the land of Iron…. Saved him from Hanzo… the salamander, poison..! The war! He had to get up as soon as possible!

Already feeling his strength slowly coming back, Kankurou struggled to rise. He felt hands slip underneath his arms, helping him into a sitting position, back resting on the trunk of a tree. He could feel the breeze now, eerily calm, considering the scent of blood and metal it carried.

He blinked his eyes open as a water skin was placed in his hands. The bleary vision of a medic nin, a woman, came together, kneeling on the ground next to him. He took a large swig of the water before he could speak. "My division… how are they?"

"We arrived in time, Taicho-sama." The woman said quietly, bowing her head. "Your comrades are safe, the Iwa-nin did an excellent job with that earth shelter, but approximately a third of your division that was exposed to the salamander's poison had to be taken back to headquarters to be treated."

The Suna-nin nodded gravely; they needed every shinobi they could spare. "How long….?"

"Not yet an hour, Taicho-sama. Mifune gave us express orders to see to your well being, and have you in the field again as soon as possible. Most of the combat ready Samurai moved out with Mifune to support the other divisions. She placed a firm hand on his shoulder, keeping him in a seated position as he struggled to stand. "Not yet. I know you have a duty, puppeteer, but so do I."

Kankurou let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he let his head lean back against the bark. "Thank you, for saving my team."

Blinking his eyes a few more times, attempting to clear his vision. He took a look at the woman kneeled next to him. Young, around the same age as he, brownish blonde hair tied into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, whatever strands too short to be contained hanging down around her face. She wore a hooded white cloak, with sleeves, that seemed a bit too large for her lithe frame. Face unremarkable, the expression she wore in her hazel eyes was stern, she was in charge here and she was not about to let his rank intimidate him.

Beyond her, he could see the members of his squad in various stages of recovery. Sai was currently helping

"It was my duty, no thanks are needed." She cracked a soft smile. "I am Itou Masami."

"Kankurou." He gave, as he attempted to stand again, as she slung an arm over her shoulder, helping his balance. "Did you come with the Fifth Division?"

"Hai, Shizune-taicho is sending medical reinforcements, but we have been with the Fifth Division since the beginning." When he was stable, she handed him a scroll that looked oddly familiar. "These are your puppets. I was able to seal them back into your scroll for you."

The puppeteer nodded, mildly impressed. Looking sidelong at her, he narrowed his eyes. "I notice you are not wearing a hitai-ate."

"Oh no, samurai do not wear hitai-ate." Masami said simply, slipping out from under his arm as soon as it was clear he could walk on his own.

Kankurou looked at her and cracked a grin, fighting down a laugh. "Samurai, eh?" He gave the medic another look up and down. She wasn't large, but wasn't skinny either; a fair medium but still a far cry away from the bulky Samurai that had come to their rescue earlier. "You wear no armour, your hands aren't calloused. You sure you are a samurai?"

"Very." The woman answered back flatly, as if trying to reign in her temper. "And as interesting as this conversation is, we probably need rejoin the fight as soon as possible. A good portion of your soldiers can move out, and I don't want to leave Mifune-sama and his samurai without medical support for any longer than absolutely necessary. "

Kankurou noticed that a good portion of his squad was up and moving, most in fact ready to move out. A few armoured samurai stood on the edges of the group, keeping an eye out for enemies, almost hidden in their own right, obscured by the shadows and foliage of the forest. He didn't notice that many medics in the area, know that he thought about it, Kiri seemed to be assisting, Masami herself, and two other that he could spot right away. He figured a certain number of them must have escorted the more injured shinobi back.

Coming up to an area on the side, where he noticed, Sai, Omoi, and Ittan were grouped, Kankurou gave a brief nod. "Good to see you are all alive. Whoever can still fight, we are moving out immediately."

"Actually, taicho, I have been requested to assist Kakashi-senpai." Sai said, with a brief nod.

"Then go." The puppeteer said with finality. "We shouldn't be too far off meeting up with Division Five. Report to Kakashi until he says otherwise. Take Tango with you, no one should be out there alone."

"Sir." Sai said, with a slight bow, before darting off.

"Everyone, we're moving out!" Kankurou shouted, the 15 or so shinobi left snapping to attention. "He turned to Masami. "I trust you are joining us?"

The petite samurai gave an affirmative nod. "We are coming with you to meet back up with our division. A good portion of them were going to battle the white Zetsu, so I'd imagine there will be enough to keep us busy there."

"I want a spearhead formation, the medics in the center of the V. Every watch your own backs." The puppeteer lept into the trees, the contingent grim and eerily quiet behind him.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
